Pierced by Love
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: Shinobu has a new idea regarding his relationship with Miaygi. If wedding rings are out of the question, there might just be an answer for the two of them to share with each other a different kind of jewelry to proclaim each others love to one another.


**Disclaimer:** The characters found within this fanfiction belong to the very talented Manga-ka, Nakamura Shungiki and her manga Junjou Romantica (_Junjou Terrorist_).

* * *

**PIERCED BY LOVE**

* * *

Exiting the campus of Teito University, Shinobu came to a halt as he watched a tall sandy haired blonde with a tan coat walk by. The man practically sparkled as he noticed him waving to someone across the way.

He wondered who the dark haired teenager was when the taller man went over to meet him.

However it wasn't that which caught his eye, but the silver on the taller mans ear that he could see.

_'Miyagi would look hot wearing an earring.' _He thought to himself as he walked down the street heading for the train station that would take him to the apartment his lover shared with him.

As he found his way to the station, he wondered how he'd talk Miyagi into getting one, or both of his ears pierced. He'd gotten the man to love him, but he wasn't certain that he'd be able to get him to do this. It wasn't like he had Miyagi wrapped around his little finger, _right?_

When he got on the train, he started to notice each persons ear – particularly the ones who had a piercing. More so the men, most of whom were young. Although the women both younger and older had earrings. Those however were not the only piercings on their person.

Some of them had nose rings. There were those that were bulbous and gaudy while others were more simplistic and aesthetic. Others had a ring at the corner of one of their brows. One person even had a piercing where a woman would usually wear a broach or amulet.

No doubt there were others that he couldn't see. But what caught his attention was a high school students earring.

"Excuse me, what kind of earring is that?" He wanted to know, it was the one he wanted Miyagi to get. And if Miyagi got one, he'd get one too. Even if he didn't like the idea of a needle going through his ear.

It would be something they could share. Instead of wedding rings, why not matching earrings?

The high school student stared up at Shinobu, arching one russet brow, "It's called an industrial piercing."

When the train began to move, he held on tight to the handle overhead.

"Where did you get it done?"

"Just a block away from the college. Why?"

Shinobu's brows furrowed as he stared at the younger man, "Just curious." He didn't want to tell anyone that he was thinking about getting one.

Not until he'd spoken to Miyagi, because he wanted them both to get the industrial piercing or none at all.

He couldn't stop imagining what Miyagi would look like with a piercing. His lover was already handsome, but just something about even the idea was starting to get him hot under the collar.

The highschooler rolled his eyes, "What'ev."

It wasn't long before the train stopped at Shinobu's destination and he got out quickly walking toward home.

There was more than one way to get a yes out of Miyagi You and Shinobu believed he already knew them all. He hoped so anyway as he ran up the stairs to their floor and unlocked the door to their apartment.

First things first, he wanted to get the apartment nice and clean before Miyagi got home. A man who was content was far easier to talk to.

* * *

Pulling the key out of his gray blue knee length coat after dusting the snow from his head and shoulders he noticed the door to his apartment was unlocked.

Which meant a certain young man was already home.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he turned the doorknob and set foot into his home. Never had it been more a home than when Shinobu had come into his life – more so when his gray eyed beauty had started cohabiting with him.

Removing the scarf he wore, he placed it on the coat rack not far from the door. His jacket followed along with his shoes that he turned so that the toe of them pointed in the direction of the door.

Slipping on his house slippers, he stilled as he looked around the interior of the apartment.

The few cobwebs that had started to form in the corners were gone, the ashtrays were empty and cleaned of any remaining ash.

The smell in the apartment was like cinnamon and pine.

Closing his eyes, he gulped. He'd only seen Shinobu's shoes at the door, so it couldn't have been anyone else but him.

Which worried him, Shinobu was a disaster in the kitchen when it came to cooking. He didn't know if he was a disaster with cleaning as well.

What he'd seen so far as he moved through the living room and kitchen was that Shinobu wasn't too bad at it. Although neither of them were messy as they always picked up after themselves. There was however still the matter of dusting, sweeping and mopping.

He was used to doing everything himself, but his little terrorist was determined it seemed to make himself useful.

It made him wonder if Shinobu still feared that he might grow tired of him and cease to love him.

"That'll never happen," he muttered to himself as he undid his tie and the first couple buttons of his work shirt. He tossed the blue-violet tie onto the back of the couch and found Shinobu bent over their bed.

Shinobu was fluffing up the pillows.

But what drew Miyagi's eyes was what the younger man was wearing – nothing but apron springs that he could see from the back.

Suddenly his lips felt chapped and his throat parched. Licking his his lips he tried to moisten them, "Shinobu?"

The blonde stilled and then straightened, whirling around.

"Miyagi!"

The older mans eyes widened at the radiant smile, which had his heart stop, skip a beat and then race as though he'd been running several miles.

The smiles he saw from Shinobu were so rare, but there was also a light of mischief in his young lovers eyes.

He watched, his body ramrod stiff as his lover approached him.

Shinobu leaned up, his arms encircling Miyagi around his neck.

"Miyagi..." his lashes fluttered.

The dark haired man gulped, his hands moving to grasp the blonde by the waist.

"What's gotten into you Shinobu?"

"I can't stop imagining it..." he shivered slightly in Miyagi's arms.

"Imagine what?" There were so many scenarios racing across his vision that he could feel his cock trying to stand at attention, straining against the material of his garments.

"You, with a piercing."

That had him flabbergasted, his mouth agape as he stared at Shinobu like the man had suddenly grown an extra head or two.

"What!?"

He heard his little terrorist lightly chuckle – it was like music to his ears. But he'd already felt the color drain from his face at the very prospect of a piercing.

What kind of piercing was Shinobu imagining? And why would it make the younger man act like he was?  
Shinobu got up on his tiptoes and lightly ran his tongue over the lobe of Miyagi's ear.

The warmth of his breath and the heat of his tongue had the older mans body shuddering with ever mounting desire.

"A piercing, Miyagi."

Never in his wildest dreams had he contemplated getting a piercing. But when Shinobu was being so seductive, the damn terrorist, he couldn't just tell him _no._

Like _no_ ever worked with the brat.

"What kind of piercing, Shinobu?"

He couldn't believe he was even asking!

Shinobu smiled up at him, their eyes locking as one of Shinobu's hands lifted to one of Miyagi's ears and rubbed along the top of it. His thumb caressing the inside of the upper portion.

"An industrial, right here."

Miyagi lightly shook his head, "I can't Shinobu."

The younger man pulled back slightly and glowered up at him.

Already, he missed the smile.

"Why not?"

"For one, I don't relish the idea of pain. For another and much more important is my job. Piercings are frowned upon unless worn by women and only then in the lobe of their ears."

"You could just wear it outside of work Miyagi."

"But it takes time to heal and you're not supposed to take it out except for a few seconds to clean."

Shinobu sighed, "I know. But you could take a sabbatical and start on your book about the history of the haiku and the masters of haiku."

Quirking a brow, he wondered what Shinobu was getting at. For a moment it seemed like they were skipping from one conversation to the next and he'd rather not talk at all. He wanted to plunge his cock into Shinobu.

But he was soon enlightened as Shinobu continued.

"You could get the piercing during the start of your sabbatical and once its over your ear should be healed."

"I still don't think its a good idea Shinobu."

"If we both get one, it'll be like we're wearing rings – even if we're the only ones who know the truth."

Miyagi went to shake his head, but Shinobu had grabbed the lapels of his shirt.

"Please, Miyagi?"

With those gray eyes staring up at him so intently, he couldn't find it in his heart to say no.

_'To the terrorist goes the victory.'_

Lifting one hand up to his head, he rubbed at his temples, "Fine, we'll get this industrial piercing, the two of us."

He nearly toppled over, but luckily the wall was just behind him as Shinobu leaped at him.

The younger mans arms had gone around his neck and his legs were dangling a couple inches off the ground.

Holding Shinobu in his arms, he watched his lovers cheeks heat as no doubt his arousal had become evident to him now.

Shyly, gray eyes peered up at him from beneath blonde bangs.

The two of them smiled at each other.

Miyagi's mouth descended and took his beloveds mouth with his own and backed him toward the bed until Shinobu fell backward.

The older of the two knelt over the younger as their hands went everywhere at once, wanting, aching to touch each other every place that they possibly could.

* * *

Miyagi and Shinobu gazed at each other as each one laid back on a seat in a piercing and tattoo parlor.

Shinobu gulped, wondering if maybe he'd made a mistake about talking his beloved into getting an industrial piercing – or a piercing at all for that matter, when he saw the piercing needles.

"M-miyagi..." he whispered, his fingers trembling as he held out his hand toward him.

He feared that the other would not take his hand, considering they were not alone and without witnesses.

But instead of Miyagi denying him, he instead took Shinobu's hand in his and lightly squeezed it.

A couple of the workers used alcohol pads to cleanse their ears and then the newly opened and sterilized piercer.

They asked, "Are you ready?"

Miyagi, "Yes."

Shinobu closed his eyes and gave the smallest of nods, "Y-yes."

If he hadn't yelped in pain, he would have heard the gritting of Miaygi's teeth.

Moments later, he blinked and opened his eyes one of the workers smiling down at him.

"We're all done. We just need to give you the cleaning solution and the instructions."

He looked over to see Miyagi was already looking at him his face as green as he felt.

The person who'd pierced his ear lightly touched his shoulder, briefly, "We'll let you both have a couple of minutes."

When they were gone, Miyagi asked, "Are you alright Shinobu?"

Shinobu still felt himself trembling, "I... I think so." He lifted his free hand to his ear and gingerly touched it with a grimace.

"Sore."

"Me too, Shinobu. Was it worth it?"

Shinobu stared into the eyes of the man he loved and after a few seconds nodded, "Yes. You look even hotter with the industrial." He licked his lips, but knew it would be awhile before he could even touch Miyagi's one ear.

"As do you, although I am glad I talked you out of getting the one with a panda head in the center."

Shinobu was too, but that didn't mean he wasn't purchasing that as well for when his ear had healed and he could change the earring with ease.

"I love you, Shinobu," Miyagi whispered, winking at him.

Shinobu shivered and murmured, "And I love you, Miyagi."

They got up together after a couple more minutes had passed and were given the run down on how to keep their ears from getting any infection before they left for home.

Once there, Miyagi grabbed him around the waist and tugged on a fistful of his hair, closing the door with his foot.

Their mouths crashed together in a frenzy of desire as they practically tore one anothers clothes off, heading for their bedroom.

In their wake they left a trail of clothes.

Miyagi laid back on the mattress as Shinobu straddled him.

The younger man sighed, shuddering with pleasure as he felt the large hands of his lover touching his face, shoulders, arms, chest.

Both were careful not to touch their newly pierced lovers ear as they made love far into the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Merry Christmas xMoymoy. I hope this is to your satisfaction, but if not let me know if there's anything you wanted expanded on.


End file.
